Thunderwing joins Lord Vortech
This is how Thunderwing joins Lord Vortech goes in Bumblebee's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Foundation Prime, the villains pull the pieces of the Dark Energon meteor off of Thunderwing Lord Vortech: This Thunderwing sounds like a powerful ally. Ryvine Sparkle: Even now, Twilight is turned into stone. Rothbart: How do you know this guy? When he wakes up, he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing. N. Brio: Yep. Jay (MRR): That bot needs some fixing. Lord Voldemort: Hmm. Twivine Sparkle: Even his body is too big. We could build a smaller version of his body. Dr. Neo Cortex: Yeah. Le Paradox: Ok. Let's get to work on him. start to work on him when they hear moaning The Lich: He's waking up. wakes up and looks around at his new surroundings and looks down to see his legs are chained Thunderwing: I am Thunderwing. Release me immediatly! Ryvine Sparkle: Don't move. You must be in a new body. Thunderwing: I DON'T WANT A NEW BODY! I just want the same body model I had before! N. Brio: Why you don't like it? I invented robot bodies. Thunderwing: Bigger bodies are superior. Smaller bodies are inferior. Dr. Neo Cortex: You just have to wait until it's repaired. Thunderwing: All of this means nothing to me! I exist only to destroy the Matrix of Leadership! Release me so that I may find its host and complete my mission! And when I find Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, I will turn them into servants of mine to help me become more powerful. Ryvine Sparkle: Not that. You must exterminate them. Lord Vortech Tell him, bro. Thunderwing: I DID want to exterminate them. But my master told me they could useful, so I decided to corrupt them which will force them to obey my every command. Lord Vortech: Ryan is the one you're after. I am Lord Vortech. My mission is to find the Foundation Elements. Thunderwing: I am Thunderwing. My objective is to corrupt the minds of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Fake Crash: These ponies are going to turned to stone. Even if I did release you, your body has taken far too much damage to work. If you swear your loyalty to Ryvine, student of your master, Unicron the Chaos Bringer, and to his bro Vortech. I promise I will have your body all fixed up and give you the chance to destroy Ryan and the Matrix. Thunderwing: HA! You, repair me? You cannot even comprehend how long have I existed. The technology of my construction is beyond your grasp. Dr. Neo Cortex: Not exactly. Ryvine's and my knowledge of Cybertronian technology are like Megatron's. The Joker: Hmm.. I've seen bigger. If you mess with the student of Primus, you'll end up getting beaten like Tirek. Cody Fairbrother (opposite): He's right, Thunderwing. Even you did try to get the 6 ponies, they are turned to stone by now. Thunderwing: Then I will release them and corrupt them and when I do, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy will forever be loyal to me and my master! Ryvine Sparkle: Easy, Thunderwing. Your time with the Mane Six will come soon enough. Can you tell me why Ryan became your master's brother's student? Thunderwing: No one knows. Kaos: Oh please. I think Ryan became Primus' student long ago even when Unicron is defeated, I admire your style. Plus, the Cybermen could stop Ryan and Twilight's pony friends. Ryvine Sparkle: He's right. You could get some replacements for the Mane Six. The Evil Mane Six. Thunderwing: So be it. But understand this, Lord Vortech. Once the Matrix is gone, my loyalty will return to my one true master, Unicron the Destroyer! Tirek: We shall see about that. Meanwhile Laval: Why is Ryan crying? Evil Ryan: Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts